


Wild

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq





	Wild

四月末时风里已经带上让人难安的燥热。郑允浩走进研究所，妥帖的西装让他看起来莫名怪异。他拿出之前沈昌珉给他的门卡打发上前盘问的安保，皮鞋踏在干净整洁的瓷砖上敲出清脆的声响。他熟门熟路地坐上电梯，到达六层之后左转，楼道尽头的实验室门正虚掩着，郑允浩透过缝隙看进去，沈昌珉穿着研究所统一发下的白色制服，正一丝不苟地戴上医用手套。  
男人身姿挺拔剑眉星目，一双金丝边眼镜衬得他文质彬彬，材质粗劣的外套也让他穿出莫名气场。郑允浩静静欣赏了一会儿才敲敲门，沈昌珉毫不意外地应声，看他一眼又转回头盯着桌上的试管：“我正要做实验，你有事吗？”  
“我来打扰你做实验。”  
郑允浩转身锁上门，将外套随手搭在置物架上，单手解开领带的样子看起来洒脱又性感，“做爱吧。”  
沈昌珉目光颇为玩味地上下打量他几圈。男人一脸坦然，偏偏又带出无知无觉的艳丽。今天要做的实验要求避光，厚重的窗帘遮挡了外面正天光大亮的事实，倒让情事变得顺理成章起来。  
沈昌珉上前居高临下地吻他，言语间有些顽劣：“你的下属一定不知道你会这么浪荡。”  
“可你知道就够了。”郑允浩挑起嘴角，混杂了香水和沐浴露的淡香让他更加迷人。  
“昌珉，只是看着你我就要硬了。”

沈昌珉在一次晚宴上认识郑允浩。  
他早知道男人的大名，父亲见不得他游手好闲时就拿出郑家的大少爷举例。作为幺子的沈昌珉向来不置可否，听训的时候乖顺，转过头还是自顾自地搞起感兴趣的生物研究。  
他被哥哥姐姐护着偷得更多自由，偶尔琢磨起郑允浩还带上点怜悯。  
长子——听起来就沉甸甸的。  
沈昌珉拿着一杯红酒，身姿笔挺地站在郑允浩面前。他穿惯了宽松白衣，套上西装处处觉得憋闷又不想在男人面前露怯，只带着客套假笑与他对视。郑允浩不动声色地打量这位沈家的小少爷，看出他像只虚张声势的狼崽——高傲有，倔强也有，可还是太年轻。  
他似笑非笑地伸出手。沈昌珉身子紧绷，立刻摆出防御的姿态却又抿唇撑住。他看到男人漂亮性感的手轻轻抚平自己衣服下摆的褶皱，心头微微一跳。  
沈昌珉的眸子在灯下像是盛满了琥珀色酒液。郑允浩静静看了他一会儿，露出一个微笑：“你的眼睛很漂亮。”  
“别拿你应付女人的那一套来评价我。”沈昌珉收起表情，视线落到微微晃动的红酒上。  
郑允浩笑出声，欣赏了几秒他恼怒的眼神，才又凑近些，不紧不慢地说：  
“你不知道吗，我从不称赞女人。”

沈昌珉对郑允浩的第一印象不算太好，后来也就把这场发生在纸醉金迷时的荒唐初遇抛到脑后。大概两周之后他突然收到男人的电话。隔着听筒郑允浩的声音听起来温软和善，沈昌珉觉得虚情假意，刚要推拒，父亲就走过来不轻不重地拍拍他肩膀。  
“是允浩吗？”  
沈昌珉沉默不语，最后只得答应下来。  
他们约在初次见面的酒店，郑允浩预订的餐位在露台上，十月的风和香槟相得益彰。他有些不耐，对面男人嘴角悠闲的笑容就更显得扎眼。沈昌珉索性低下头仔细地把牛排切好，刀叉的碰撞声总好过大片尴尬沉默。  
“你讨厌我。”郑允浩看着他的发顶，慢悠悠地说。  
沈昌珉的动作停了两秒，最后索性把餐具往做工精致的餐盘里一扔：“那又怎样？”  
他那时才刚二十出头，保送了博士生之后更有些年轻气盛，既不喜欢商人权钱交易的做派，也忍不下郑允浩一而再的挑衅。面前的人只比他大上两岁，却一副兄长纵容顽皮弟弟的表现，沈昌珉不知道他身上的优越和从容从何而来，潜意识里却觉得心浮气躁。  
或者说，是不安。  
郑允浩比他更优秀，更强大，仿佛处处都占了上风。  
沈昌珉本能地感到危险，但又忍不住想要靠近男人。后来他在第一次和郑允浩接吻的时候想起父亲曾经告诫过还年少的他：“即使你不喜欢经商，也总会被风险和未知吸引。”  
沈昌珉尝到一丝甜味，才惊觉一切都有迹可循。

两年时间已经足够沈昌珉长得比年长的恋人还要高出一截。最近郑允浩工作繁忙，体重不知不觉掉了很多。沈昌珉几乎是半抱着把他架上桌子，手套划过男人的皮肤时手感滞涩。郑允浩抓住他的衣领，仰起头和他接吻，裁剪合体的西裤下隐隐撑起欲望的形状。  
“自己把衣服脱掉。”沈昌珉后退半步，坐在扶手椅上一手斜斜地撑在脸侧。他的双眸在眼镜反光中显得锐利又嚣张。郑允浩眯起眼睛与他对视，抬起手动作缓慢地解开自己的衬衣。  
他的胸膛暴露在空气中，衣料摩擦乳尖带来的微小刺激让他蹙起眉尖。男人停了停，慢慢地抬起双腿褪下裤子。沈昌珉推推鼻梁上的眼镜，忍不住吹了声口哨，像是在欣赏脱衣舞娘表演的嫖客。  
他看着郑允浩脱下黑色内裤，露出完全勃起的性器，凑上前去握上他阴茎的顶端：“已经这么硬了？”他感受到郑允浩身子一颤，帮他脱下皮鞋和堆在脚踝的裤子。男人踩上他的肩膀，微微抬起下颌，垂落目光，口吻强硬地命令他：“帮我口。”  
沈昌珉跪在他身前，像是骑士要对他的王子许下一个承诺。他慢慢把郑允浩的性器含住，伸出舌头包裹住顶端。男人向后扬起脖颈，喘息在偌大的实验室里显得淫靡又动人。  
“昌珉。”郑允浩呼吸短促，手指插进沈昌珉深棕色的发间把他按向自己的方向。沈昌珉顺从地含进更多，伸手握上他的囊袋轻轻揉捏。  
“唔…”郑允浩喉间溢出些喘息。  
沈昌珉做爱时向来野心勃勃，难得顺从的时候就让他的欲望硬得发痛。郑允浩遵从本能挺腰动作，沈昌珉却也不避开，甚至帮他做了几个深喉。  
快要高潮的时候郑允浩将他稍稍推开，沈昌珉抬起视线，透过镜片看到他肌肉线条分明的小腹和锋利漂亮的下颌，手上动作却仍在继续。男人射精的时候闭上了眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖，配上发红的眼角像是风中盛开的艳丽玫瑰。沈昌珉没有避开，白色的液体落上他的眉梢脸颊，甚至眼镜上也沾染了星星点点的印记。郑允浩稍稍平复了呼吸才将他拉起来，露出一个不合时宜的柔软笑容。他把沈昌珉的眼镜推倒头顶，凑近他轻轻柔柔地问：“要不要我帮你舔干净？”

沈昌珉爱极他做爱时的放荡样子，身下的性器涨得厉害。他伸进两指帮他扩张，一直没摘掉的手套此时带来怪异的触感。在性事中沈昌珉一向有更多的耐心，无论是先前的取悦还是现在的温柔——倒不如说为了看郑允浩被自己操控的模样。他的动作缓慢柔和，探入后穴的时候还有心情将手指向前一送，刻意无视了郑允浩低低的喘息，语调平稳刻板：“这里就是男性的前列腺器官，是——”  
“沈老师……”郑允浩仰头刻意做出哀求的表情，微红的眼睛里还带着一闪而逝的水光，“我想要。”  
“那就求我啊。”沈昌珉用左手拉扯他的发尾。  
“老师，求你了。”郑允浩手向后撑着身子，衬衣挂在肩头摇摇欲坠。他双腿大张，渐渐勃起的性器是毫不遮掩的欲望：“操哭我吧。”  
沈昌珉动作一顿，琥珀色的眸子在略显昏暗的环境中显得深邃迷人。那副仍旧架在鼻梁上金边眼镜让他看起来俊美又冷静，郑允浩少见他这副样子，着迷地凑上去触碰冰冷的金属，最后变成掠过鬓角和耳廓的抚摸。  
“你开始着急了吗？”他放松身体任由沈昌珉探索，目光停在他上下滚动的喉结。  
“着急的明明是允浩哥。”沈昌珉不动声色，“不是很想被我操到说不出话来吗？”  
郑允浩微弯着眼睛也不耻于承认，解开他的裤子，火热的性器就直直地打在手上。沈昌珉抬起他的双腿架在臂弯，先试探性地埋进前端，然后才抽出又重重地撞进温软紧致的后穴。  
全部进入时的快感让两个人都低喘出声，郑允浩下意识地收紧双腿，撑着身子的手出了些汗，向后一滑就听到玻璃碎裂的清脆声音。他吓了一跳，想要回头却又被沈昌珉紧紧握着腰际顶弄，动弹不得。  
“不过是一个试管，没事。”沈昌珉亲吻郑允浩的脖颈，拉着他向前一些远离后面的碎片。男人只剩了尾椎抵在桌边摇摇欲坠，不由得抓紧了年下爱人的手腕。  
别担心，我抱得住你。”沈昌珉舔弄他的耳垂，声音含混不清。他们好像已经一个星期没有做爱，此时欲望就蓬勃又肆意地生长。沈昌珉动作凶狠地抽插，肉体撞击的声音夹杂了黏腻的水声充斥在实验室中，冷清刻板的装修也带上了蠢蠢欲动的色情。  
“允浩哥。允浩。郑允浩。”沈昌珉低声呢喃。快感让他头皮发紧，眼前郑允浩殷红的唇角和墨色的瞳孔在发晕的头脑里连绵成一片旖旎的景色。他埋头啃咬他的锁骨和胸口，留下发红的印记，才又抬起头用仿佛林间小鹿般温和纯粹的眼睛注视着面前的人。郑允浩几乎要放任自己沉溺在这温柔幻象之中，但身下夹杂着细微痛感的快意又让他被迫意识到现在的情况——他的小狼已经变得沉稳又凶狠，又耐心又野心，还学会了适当的脆弱和伪装。  
教会他这一切的人是自己。郑允浩这么想着，心口忍不住发软。他配合着沈昌珉的动作，在性器抽出时收紧内壁挽留，前列腺被摩擦时他呻吟出声，又被一掌打上腰际：“哥叫得太浪荡了。”  
“昌珉不喜欢吗？”郑允浩声线慵懒又放荡，“射在我里面怎么样？”  
沈昌珉抿唇沉默下来，只次次抽插都碾在郑允浩的敏感处。男人仰起头喘息，喉结立马被咬住细细舔吻。他敏感地一颤，皱起眉连声音都变了调子。  
沈昌珉的手套一直没有脱掉，摩擦着他充血挺立的乳尖带来异样的刺激。郑允浩张着嘴喘息，手指攥紧了衣袖。汹涌的快感几乎压垮他的神经，郑允浩抬起手把沈昌珉拉近自己，潮热的喘息就落在男人的耳畔。  
“昌多拉——”他拖长了语调，“我要哭了。”  
沈昌珉身子一僵，凶狠地把阴茎撞进郑允浩的后穴深处。在高潮的时候他粗暴地拉过男人和他接吻，衣服上占满了不属于自己的精液，房间里突然安静下来，只有情欲留下来的浓烈味道。  
郑允浩眼角落下滴泪水，很快又滑进发间。他伸手扣上沈昌珉的手腕，眉眼间未褪的春意和平日里的冷淡克制混合成奇异的艳丽。  
“昌珉，帮我整理衣服。”他说话时像是在下一个命令，“我们要回家了。”

-END-


End file.
